Leni Loud
Leni L. Loud is a main character in The Loud House, and in the ''In a Locked Room'' series of roleplays. Biography At 16, Leni is the second oldest child in the Loud family. Unlike Lori, she is very naive, and is quite ditsy, but she makes up for it in beauty and kindness. Her most annoying habit is saying "like", which is ironic, as she doesn't actually say it that often.http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Leni_Loud#Biography Personality Despite being the second-oldest of the Loud children, she is the most unintelligent. However, she is easy-going and happy-go-lucky.http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Leni_Loud#Personality Despite this, she's shown to be skilled at fashion designing, wood carving, lock-picking, and making smoothies, which demonstrates that while she may not be very bright, she is creative, and artistically inclined. She is also the kindest out of the bunch, and gets along well with her siblings. She suffered from arachnophobia. Leni has also proved that she can be irresponsible. However, Leni is shown to be very compassionate. While she does have moments of inconsideration, her good nature overshadows these moments. Appearance Leni has long, pale-blonde hair with side-swept bangs. She is almost as tall as Lori. Her main outfit is a frilled seafoam green dress. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals topped with light green bows, and a pair of white sunglasses on top of her head.http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Leni_Loud#Appearance Her night attire consists of a seafoam green nightgown, that looks very similar to her regular outfit, but sleeveless. She also sleeps with a magenta sleeping mask, but later on it changes to a blue mask with an image of closed eyes over it. Sunglasses Leni wears her sunglasses atop her head in every episode she appears in. She only removes them when she goes to bed, if she showers, or goes swimming. Her sunglasses are white, with two black circular lenses, and a shine going across both of them. Trivia *Leni is named after Lennie Small, a character from John Steinbeck's novel "Of Mice and Men". *Leni and Lily are the only Loud sisters who have blonde hair with a creamy tone to it. * Her name ironically translates to "Bright", although she's not that bright. *She likes to make smoothies and can get really creative when picking out ingredients to use. *Leni has failed her driving test 14 times. *Leni is left-handed. *She occasionally forgets people's names. *She likes to brush her hair 50 times a day, but she can easily lose track. *When Leni is seen walking, she almost always has her eyes closed, a big smile and holds her hands up. A running gag is for Leni to crash into walls when she's walking, a possible result of her walking with her eyes closed. *Although Leni and Luan are very close, Leni believes that Luan's hair scrunchie is a "fashion nightmare". *Leni's hair is the lightest shade of blonde of all the blonde sisters. *She is one of the four Loud sisters to wear earrings (in her case, hoop). The other three being Lori, Luna, and Lola. *She and Lori are the only sisters who have visible breasts. *Leni, Lori, Lola, and Lily are the only siblings who don't wear socks. *Leni and Lola are the most feminine of the Loud sisters. *Leni can carry Lincoln with just one arm. *Leni's voice actress, Liliana Mumy, starred in the movie "Cheaper by the Dozen", which also involves a large family. *In addition to her fear of spiders, Leni is also afraid of rats. *Leni's skin can't tan. *During road trips, the motion of the van puts Leni in a daze. *Leni's favorite movie is Legally Blonde. This makes sense, given that she, and the movie's title character, Elle Woods, are both fashion-obsessed ditsy blondes. *Her life's work is a six piece children's jigsaw puzzle. *She's the second-oldest, and the least intelligent of her siblings. Alternatively, Lisa's the second-youngest, but the most intelligent of her siblings. *Leni, along with Lincoln and Lynn, are the only siblings with any knowledge of cooking. *Lincoln only likes to wear orange because Leni claims that he looks good in orange. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Loud House-related Category:Unintelligent